Olympians: A Sonadow Story
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Sonic and his friends are competing in the London 2012 Olympics! Sonic and Shadow both have a small crush on each other, but over the first few days of the Olympics, will that turn into something more? I modified the Olympics a bit for plot reasons. Sonadow. Warnings: Homosexuality, mild language


**Olympians: A Sonadow Story**

The plane was heading for London. Why? It was transporting Sonic and his friends to the Olympics!

"Your flight will be landing in twenty minutes," the captain announced over the loudspeaker.

Sonic squirmed restlessly in his seat. "I hate flying," he complained.

"Stop being such a wimp, Sonic," Knuckles retorted harshly. "We're almost there.

The plane began to dip lower in its final descent. Everyone started to pack up their electronics so the plane could land smoothly. Sonic looked over at his friend Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow, what are you- whoa..." The cobalt hedgehog trailed off when he saw his friend in a sexy black Olympic jacket.

Hearing his name, the dark hedgehog looked over. "Yeah?"

Both Sonic and Shadow had a small crush on each other, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Uhh... that jacket looks really good on you," Sonic complimented, blushing.

Shadow looked away shyly. "Thanks. Now that I'm an Olympian, I might as well wear it."

The plane made a smooth landing at the London airport, and everyone headed to the building they were staying in for the duration of the Olympics. They all had their own sleeping area with a double bed, a bean bag chair, and a private vanity area. Somewhat luxurious.

Sonic immediately threw his things down on one of the beds, claiming it as his. Shadow and Amy claimed the beds on either side of him. _Here we go,_ Sonic thought, sighing internally.

By now, it was dark outside. Some of Sonic's friends were already falling asleep, including Amy.

"Sonic!" Shadow whisper-shouted. "Come over here for a minute.

Shrugging, Sonic got up, went over and sat down on the bed beside Shadow. "What's up?"

"This might be a weird question..." the dark hedgehog paused to fidget a bit, "but do you like any guys?"

Sonic grinned, deciding that this was the perfect time to make Shadow jealous. "Yeah, actually. I've been planning to ask him out after the Olympics," the cobalt one informed his friend.

A spark of hope lit Shadow's gaze. "Really? Who is it?"

Sonic giggled, almost girlishly. "Well, I'm not saying any names, but he's super hot and I'm fairly sure he likes me back."

The dark one sighed deeply. "Okay. Well, it's training tomorrow. Better get some rest." His words were ones of dismissal.

Sonic smiled, a silent goodbye, and went off to his sleeping quarters, where he turned off the lamp and climbed into bed.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Sonic was dragged into consciousness by the bright morning light shining on his face.

"It's brighter than my future today," he remarked, making Shadow snicker.

Startled, Sonic looked over at his friend. Shadow was styling his quills while looking in the mirror.

"Jeez, Shadow, how long have you been awake?" the blue speedster inquired, getting out of bed and going to style his own quills.

"Since seven," Shadow answered. "I wanted to be ready for training today." He turned to his suitcase and took out the Olympic jacket he was wearing yesterday. While Sonic was distracted, Shadow put on the jacket.

Meanwhile, Sonic had finished and turned back to Shadow. _Dammit, he's wearing that jacket again!_ Sonic thought. He didn't realize he was staring until Shadow spoke.

"It's somewhat impolite to stare," Shadow murmured, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

Sonic, now uncomfortable, brushed a stray quill out of his face. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just wondering where you got it."

"You didn't get one?" Shadow seemed surprised. "If you really want one you can have mine," he offered politely.

However, that would be too much for Sonic. Those predictions were deemed correct when Sonic refused with a very obvious blush. "Heh... no thanks, but nice offer."

Shadow blushed too, and hid it by looking at the clock. "I'd better get going," he informed his counterpart. "I'm trying gymnastics this year."

"Really?" Sonic was pleasantly surprised. "I am too! Let's go down to the gymnastics centre together," he suggested.

So, they walked down the street towards the stadium where they had gymnastics training. They both thought they looked like a couple right then.

Finally, they arrived at the stadium and walked up to the guard, who was only letting Olympians in. She was a pretty orange cat with dark green eyes.

"Uh, hi," Sonic began to greet, but the feline cut him off.

"You must be Sonic and Shadow! I always thought you two would make a cute couple, guess it finally happened! Go on in." She stood aside, allowing the two hedgehogs to enter.

"We're not together," Sonic started to protest, but Shadow ran in, and he had to follow.

There was no one in the stadium. They were alone.

Ignoring the events from a minute ago, Sonic asked casually, "Where should we go first?"

"I was thinking the trampoline," Shadow suggested. "I still need to work on that triple back flip."

"Understandable," Sonic chuckled. "Took me a while to perfect it."

The dark hedgehog suddenly turned shy, playing with one of his quills timidly. "Heh... yeah. Hey, about back there..." Shadow stopped walking and stared at the ground. "Do _you_ think we'd make a good couple?"

Sonic froze, thinking. "Well, I suppose we have been close lately..." He trailed off, blushing. "But that could just mean we're good friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the dark one murmured, starting to walk again.

For some reason, a brief wave of sadness washed over both of the hedgehogs as they continued towards the trampoline. They were silent as Sonic took the first turn with the trampoline, performing a routine of elaborate flips and jumps, before stopping for a rest, in which Shadow took his turn.

"Good job," Sonic complimented when his friend was done, managing a halfhearted smile. Shadow simply nodded.

Sitting down beside Sonic, Shadow asked his friend, "Are you serious about the good friends thing?"

The blue speedster smiled more warmly, gazing deep into Shadow's blood-red eyes. "Of course I am," he answered. "We've been close for a while, right?"

Shadow paused to contemplate this. It was true; the two hedgehogs had built a friendship over the past few years that is almost unbreakable. However, deep down in the darkest part of their hearts, there lay a strong affection for the other, and a want- no, a need- for the other to return their affection. Neither of them wanted to act on those feelings.

"Yeah," Shadow said at last, with a smile.

"So," Sonic began, turning to Shadow, "Since we're done, do you think we could maybe... hang out? Get a few drinks?"

The dark one blushed as he put that sexy Olympic jacket on. Get drinks? Like, in a friend way, or more than that...? "That would be cool," Shadow replied finally, trying to rid himself of the bright red blush that covered his cheeks.

The cobalt one nodded. "Okay."

They both set off into London to find a bar or something. The city looked stunning at night, with bright, colourful lights, and people that were very excited to have the Olympics in their city.

Sonic turned to Shadow and smiled a soft smile. "It's gorgeous here," he breathed, awestruck.

Shadow nodded, the golden lights reflecting in his ruby eyes.

They both stopped, and Shadow turned to look at his friend. He was immediately lost in Sonic's brilliant green gaze.

Finally, Sonic looked away, blushing. Shadow released the breath he didn't know he was holding. No wonder it was hard to breathe.

The two hedgehogs continued walking. Shadow spotted a bar and pointed it out to Sonic. So, they headed for the bar.

When they got inside, they sat at the bar and waited for the bartender's service.

"I'm getting you a drink," Sonic told Shadow firmly.

The dark one smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Sonic ordered a pint of beer for the each of them, and once they had their drinks, they decided to have a friendly conversation.

"So, what other events are you doing this year?" Shadow inquired casually, leaning his elbow on the table.

"I'm doing all the track, field, and gymnastics, and I'm also trying swimming this year," Sonic rambled while Shadow listened intently.

"Really?" Shadow was surprised at Sonic's choice of events. "I didn't know you knew how to swim."

"Well," Sonic began, smiling nervously, "I can kind of swim, but I hope it'll be enough."

Shadow laughed, something he's never done in front of Sonic. Sonic himself was perplexed. Shadow's laugh sounded so nice, so carefree. The blue speedster smiled too, just from hearing the rich, smooth sound of Shadow's laugh.

The pair of hedgehogs finished off their drinks and headed back to their building.

"Tonight was fun," Sonic remarked with a shy smile. "We should go out again."

Shadow smiled back, blushing. "That would be nice."

They went into the building and climbed into their respective beds, murmuring a quick goodnight to each other before drifting off.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Sonic awoke to see a folded piece of paper beside his arm. Frowning, he opened the paper and began to read it silently. It read, _Sonic, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but we're getting really close, and I've developed strong feelings for you. If only you'd notice me, and return them..._

The note didn't have a signature, but the handwriting looked familiar, and was absolutely stunning.

Sonic folded the note and placed it delicately in his bag, feeling warm inside. Somehow, he had an idea of who it was. Sonic _did_ notice him, and honestly returned those affectionate feelings, but how was the blue speedster going to tell that secret admirer of his?

That day, Sonic managed to get through his training. He had spent the whole day at the track, running all his worries away. It felt so good for Sonic to run, letting the wind rush through his quills. For the morning and early afternoon, there were no thoughts about the note. It was about three o' clock when Sonic called it a day. Then it hit him: Sonic hadn't seen Shadow all day. He missed Shadow. Sonic wanted to tell his friend about the note, and see if there was any suspicious response from Shadow.

As the blue one walked into the building, he began to get nervous. How was this going to work? Maybe he could invite Shadow out again? Nah, that's repetitive. What about a walk? Sure, that could work.

The dark hedgehog was relaxing on his bed with a book. He looked exhausted. Shadow must have been training all day, too.

"Hey, Shads," Sonic greeted, sitting on the edge of Shadow's bed. "I haven't seen you all day. How was your training?"

Shadow closed his book with a quiet thump and smiled. "It was wonderful."

"Yeah?" Sonic smiled too, gazing into the ruby eyes of his friend. "Hey, do you know who might have written a note to me and left it on my bed?"

Immediately, Shadow averted his gaze, swallowing nervously. "N-no, I don't have any idea," he stammered.

Smiling inwardly, Sonic nodded. "Okay. Anyway, would you maybe want to take a walk with me?" he asked somewhat shyly.

Shadow blushed, but didn't look away. "That sounds great," the dark one murmured.

In Sonic's mind, there was a party going on, unable to believe the fact that Shadow had accepted his offer. However, the cobalt remained calm, and stood up. "Cool. Let's go."

The two hedgehogs left the interior of the building and headed towards the building's large garden.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about the note?" Sonic inquired as they walked. Suddenly, Sonic's right hand brushed against Shadow's left hand.

Both hedgehogs gasped quietly and withdrew their hands, blushing. "Y-yeah, I actually do know something," Shadow confessed, pressured by the sudden contact between their hands.

Sonic looked at his friend, a silent sign for more information. Shadow sighed and went on.

"The person who left the note... well, it was me." The dark hedgehog looked as if he was bracing for rejection. "I know you said you liked someone, but it's probably not me."

Sonic let a small smile cross his face. "So you're my secret admirer, huh?" Subtly, Sonic let his hand brush against Shadow's again. "Well, there's no one I'd rather have as my admirer."

Shadow smiled sadly. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sonic."

The sun had begun to set, bathing the pair's fur in an orange glow.

"It was," Sonic informed his friend. "And I'll have you know that I do, in fact, like you."

Shadow's heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it. Sonic... liked him? He blushed. "Th-that's good," he stammered, unknowingly gripping Sonic's hand. The blue speedster didn't object to the action, and even intertwined his fingers with Shadow's.

The scene was picturesque. They kept on walking past endless rows of flower bushes and crystal-clear ponds, watching the sun set from across the city. But they both knew the moment couldn't last forever, because they still had to compete in the Olympics.

After walking and chatting for a bit, the two hedgehogs let go of each other's hands and headed back into the building. They were sad since the walk couldn't last, but even spending five minutes together seemed like a treat.

It was nice for Sonic to have a secret, something only shared between two people, but it was even better to have a kind-of-relationship that only he and Shadow knew about. Unless they told their friends, they couldn't display affection if they weren't alone, but that was okay.

As the two hedgehogs climbed into bed, they both felt warm inside, just from the knowledge that they shared the same feelings.

 **~Three Days Later~**

"C'mon Sonic, get up!" Shadow shook his friend awake. "We don't want to be late for the Olympics!"

The sapphire hedgehog succumbed to consciousness, opening his emerald eyes and sitting up. "Shadow... what time is it..." Sonic yawned widely, not bothering to straighten his sleep-ruffled quills.

"It's eight-thirty," Shadow informed his friend. "We have gymnastics at eleven."

"Oh, right," Sonic said, yawning again. "I hope that one day of training pays off."

The blue speedster hopped out of bed. Shadow was wearing his Olympic jacket again, making Sonic blush. Why did he have to look so goddamn _hot_ in it?

Sonic leaned close to Shadow, and whispered, "You look so hot."

That statement made Shadow blush as well, matching the shade of pink that donned Sonic's cheeks.

They both moved through their morning routine, making sure their appearance was sufficient for the Olympics.

"You've got a frizzy bit here," Sonic remarked, moving behind Shadow and flattening the stray piece.

"Thanks," Shadow said gratefully. "I can always count on you."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

Everyone else was getting ready as well. Blaze was dressed in her riding outfit, as well as Amy. They must have their equestrian event today.

It was now that Sonic began to get nervous, having a mini panic attack. "What if I don't do well?" he worried, pacing back and forth across the floor. "I don't know if one day of training will be enough!"

Shadow sighed, amused. "I swear to Chaos, Sonic, you're going to do fine." He took the risk and pulled Sonic into a comforting hug, something both unheard of and reassuring for the blue blur.

When they finally pulled away Sonic took a deep breath. Shadow went on, "Just try to pretend that everyone in the audience is naked," he suggested with a smile.

"So I have to pretend you're naked?" Sonic asked, grinning.

Shadow blushed. "Well, you can if you want," he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. Taking a quick look around the room to see if anyone was watching, Shadow leaned in and delicately placed a kiss on the Sonic's cheek. "For good luck," the dark one whispered.

The blue speedster smiled. "Thanks."

The gymnastics group was going to the stadium in five minutes, so they were waiting by the door. Aside from Sonic and Shadow, the only competitors were Tails and Silver.

As soon as the two hedgehogs joined the group, the four friends started their walk down to the stadium.

Tails and Silver were doing uneven bars, Shadow was doing trampoline, and Sonic was doing rhythmic gymnastics.

The sun was already burning down onto London, making day two of competitions a very good day to compete. The group signed into their events and headed for the competitors' seating area. Sonic was feeling nervous again, adrenaline rushing through his body like a rough, churning river.

The events began. Shadow was called first to do his trampoline routine. The dark one took a deep breath and walked out to compete.

 _You better not mess this up, Shadow,_ Sonic thought grimly. _Do that triple back flip like I taught you..._

The blue speedster watched, his heart pounding, as Shadow began his routine. The dark hedgehog successfully performed each move with fluid grace. The crowd went wild, cheering and clapping. But here came the triple back flip. Could Shadow do it? Sonic held his breath, almost unable to watch. Shadow flipped. One, two... three! He landed with one enthusiastic bounce before stopping.

Sonic stood up, screaming with pride. Shadow had an adorable smile on his face, happy with his performance. He came back to his seat, breathless.

"You did it," Sonic breathed, incredibly happy and proud of Shadow. Suddenly, Sonic pulled Shadow close and blazed a kiss on the dark one's lips.

Neither of the hedgehogs cared that the other two of their friends were watching. All they cared about was each other. It only lasted a second before Sonic pulled away and went to do his ribbon routine.

 _I can do this,_ the sapphire one thought. _I'll win the gold and make Shadow proud._ Sonic swallowed, his throat dry. But, he forced himself to focus. The crowd roared with excitement. _Pretend they're naked,_ Sonic thought. _Just smile._

Sonic took an enthusiastic bow, maintaining his happy attitude. At last, the music started. Sonic had selected _Radetsky March_ for his song.

The blue speedster breezed through the first few movies, performing them gracefully, exactly how he practiced. He was fueled by the need to make Shadow proud, and- wait, why was everyone naked?

Sonic pictured Shadow driving him into the wall, beginning a make-out session. He blushed heavily, but kept on going, doing the last few moves before finishing magnificently, swishing the ribbon out in front of him. The crowd was still going wild as Sonic got back to his seat.

"Chaos, Sonic." Shadow had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. "That was incredible."

"Th-thanks," Sonic mumbled sheepishly.

Now it was Shadow's turn to pull the other in for a sweltering kiss.

At the end of the event, all four of them took home medals. Sonic and Shadow got gold, Tails got silver, and Silver got bronze.

Back at the building, everyone was congratulating the four gymnasts. Shadow lightly touched the medal around his neck. "Hey, Sonic, would you want to leave for a bit? I need some peace and quiet."

The cobalt hedgehog nodded, following his counterpart out into the garden, where they took a walk three nights ago.

"You know, Sonic," Shadow began, glancing at his friend, "you did really excellent today."

Sonic blushed. "Aww, thanks. But you did too. I'm proud of you for landing that triple back flip."

The dark hedgehog smiled, taking Sonic's hand. "I don't mean to pry, but I saw you blushing out there... what were you thinking about?"

With that question, Sonic bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck shyly. "Well, uh, I was imagining the audience naked, and, uhh..."

Shadow looked at Sonic expectantly, urging for him to go on.

"Well, I was picturing you being naked, and I guess that was," Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, "kind of, sort of... hot?"

Shadow blushed when Sonic finished, and suppressed the urge to squeal. "Hey, me too!" the dark one exclaimed, "except I was picturing you naked. That's how I landed the triple back flip."

It was right then that Sonic realized how much he loved Shadow, not just as a friend, but more. Smiling, he stopped, turned to Shadow, and hesitated. Gazing deep into his friend's blood-red eyes, Sonic saw that Shadow felt the same, and really wanted a kiss right then.

Sonic, taking the lead, cupped Shadow's cheek in his palm and leaned in, getting closer and closer, until their lips touched in a sweet, loving, gentle gesture of affection, a kiss.

That moment of intimacy lasted for a full thirty seconds before they parted to breathe. Reaching out, Shadow touched Sonic's golden medal, his gloved fingers tracing the shiny surface. "We're finally Olympians," the dark one whispered.

 **~Fin~**


End file.
